Template talk:Stats
Enemy Category How does the stat split between the Shadow enemies that appear in P4 and the ones that only appear in P4 Golden? I'm working on enemy pages of that particular manner, and want the page to be categorized only under the "Persona 4 Golden Shadows" category. BLUER一番 20:14, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Use p4g instead of p4 if hp or/and boss values present should do the trick. p4 will cause categories of both games appear. Same idea for p3f and p3p. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:14, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Awesome, thank you very much. What about enemies that appear in P4 but not in P4 Golden, i.e. Rainy Brother 3. BLUER一番 07:09, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Added vanilla parameter for shadow/boss only appear in vanilla version of P4 but not P4G. This revision is not done to P3 and other games unless requested. -- Inpursuit (talk) 14:15, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ''P4'' Stats Bar Gauge Based on my observations, it seems to me that the max amount of St, Ma, En, Ag and Lu in P4 is 99. Should that be the case, it could be possible for the P4 stats template to follow those with the bar gauge. BLUER一番 03:53, April 23, 2015 (UTC) : I believe that goes for all Persona games actually (well, I'm not sure about PQ because I haven't played it). G.A.S.A (talk) 04:42, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I believe it is since the stats for the three Velvet Room attendants don't go pass three digits, and they're (probably) the most difficult foes. ::That is code intensive! I'd like to try changing the style so the colors are consistent to the template, like changing the font color to white and the bg of the bar gouge to orange like in the game, or black if it doesn't look good. BLUER一番 05:33, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::i checked, P1-3+Q all go up to 99. Soul Hackers uses a radar chart instead of bars but it goes up to 40. i don't think i got far enough in Devil Summoner to even see a menu, much less status screen, since i can't understand any of it so no idea on that one. LB1 and 2 use bars but i'm not far enough in either to know how far they go, but it looks like probably 40, and Another Bible's bars go to 20 (stats go past that but the bar stops there). Tathra (talk) 05:35, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::forgot one more that i can check, KMT1 and 2 both go up to 40. Tathra (talk) 13:47, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::raidou 1 looks like it goes to 40 and ddsaga1 looks like it goes to 99 or 100; i imagine their sequels are the same. Tathra (talk) 01:10, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I don't know if we really need that stat bar for DDSaga series because all of them only serve as enemies. If you do have the stat data then it's fine to add them. --Inpursuit (talk) 23:01, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Needed improvements some things that still need to be addressed * Last Bible / Last Bible II - Both games' module listings are complete and ready to be implemented. only one that still needs done is LB3. * Another Bible - skills need to have level input and display descriptions (most demons' skills are gained at either level 1 or 2, but rank 3-4 demons and characters learn skills at lvl 3+) there's more details to them than any of the other skill listings (power, range, target, cost, and effect). technique descriptions and details should also be displayed, preferably above skills (cost, target, range, and effect). the module listing is complete. 9 skill slots are needed but the non-descriptive skills only do 7; showing skill details will address this. ** the template should also be able to show "Level" instead of "Rank" for enemy-only demons, like the final boss. * Majin Tensei - module listing is complete (based on the skill list page), so skill descriptions info can be added; it'll use the same layout as Another Bible skills (power, range, cost, target, and effect; level not needed). ** "Extra" skills should be done the same way as AB''s skills (stylistically the same way as ''AB technique, listed separate from skills), but with "Cost" changed to "Chance" or "Rate" or something (for success rate) and "Power" with an abbr title saying its a modification of normal attack or something (extra skills are fractions or multiples of normal attack power) * Majin Tensei II - same as majin1, module listing is complete and should be done the same way, with the only difference being majin2's "Extra" skills have no cost * Persona 1 - needs to be able to handle Order2 for the demons who changed races between the PS1 and PSP versions, and also many demons have different Dx values. of course we could just have the template down twice, but there's a lot of them and they only have the one difference (different race or dx value), and i personally think its kinda dumb to have a second instance of the template just for one lone change; if it can't be done easily with the lua templates then a bullet point above the template explaining the one change would probably be the best way. ** "Grave" isn't linking to Undead. G.A.S.A (talk) 16:53, August 25, 2015 (UTC) *** Done. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:08, August 26, 2015 (UTC) * Persona 3 - there needs to be a way to add both "Persona 3 FES Personas" and "Persona 3 Portable Personas" categories since all the P3F personas are also in P3P, but not in P3 * Devil Survivor - "desu"/"desu1" needs to add "Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons" category just like "desu2" adds "Record Breaker Demons", while "desu1oc" should add "Overclocked Demons" only * Devil Survivor 2 - The template won't link to the Foreigner race. * General - stat bars need to display "?" and "Inherit". ** "Human" race for all games except SMT4 and P2EP should add "Game Characters" rather than "Game Demons" category. ** an input argument is needed to prevent the boss/persona/shadow category from being added for playable characters struckthrough finished issues. Tathra (talk) 03:36, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Discussion :P3F/P3P and Desu1/2 cates and P1 PSX/PSP race are done. LB1/2 and AB awaits completion of skill list modules because I don't want the module error messages onslaught of our demon articles. -- Inpursuit (talk) 13:14, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :As for P1 Dexterity stat, there is 1 solution that if there is a dx2 value, it will convert the original Dexterity bar into 2 bar, namely 'Dx (PSX)' and 'Dx (PSP)', iow it will expand the stats bar table into 6-bar-high. -- Inpursuit (talk) 13:49, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Comment? -- Inpursuit (talk) 23:45, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::would it be possible to superimpose the psx bar over the psp, so that it shows the bar like normal up to the psx value and then extends in the darker color to show the psp value (or vice-versa)? imo it doesn't look very good with 2 separate dx bars right next to each other, extending the stats table to 6 bars. maybe if the second dex bar was at the bottom under a line, to highlight that its a different value for dex2 instead of making it look like there's 6 stats, that might look better, or maybe just show dex2 numerically instead of with a bar. ::oh, another thing, the stats bars need some way to show "?" and "Inherit". Tathra (talk) 22:58, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Only inherit is done by now, I'm not too sure how overlapping 2 stat bars of dex would work. The 1st question is that it's not obvious which one is PSX or PSP; Another issue is that showing figures of both versions in the same data cell will widen the overall stat figure column, hence the stat bars will be squeezed and break to new line, ruining the stat bar table layout. -- Inpursuit (talk) 00:09, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::dex values were increased in the psp version of P1, so all the smaller values are psx and larger ones psp. it wouldn't need to show both values on the bar, basically it would show the psx value and then the difference between the psx and psp values would be appended on to the end in a slightly different color (maybe a way to do it would be to input the psx dex value and then +5/+10 for the psp dx2 value instead of using 2 discrete numbers), then for the number value it could show the second value or difference to the right of the bar, or as an abbr title on the bar extension. that would be the ideal way but "ideal" isn't always easy, or necessarily even possible so its not that big a deal. i know there were some changes to dex in P2IS too, pretty sure they were lowered in the psp version but i don't think its been checked yet how many were changed, so that can just be addressed later. Tathra (talk) 05:14, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, the new fix only works if new value is greater than old value. It will be more work (codes) to cater the opposite. -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:58, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::that's exactly what i had in mind. ah, something else for Another Bible, techniques have descriptions and costs as well, so they'll need to be listed along with but separate from skills, like DemiKids skills and combos/powers or Persona''s skills and fusion skills, with ''AB''s techniques listed above skills ("weapon" could be moved up with the rest of the stats since its at most one word). the module listing is complete for what's on the wiki, so there shouldn't be any module errors from ''AB if you implemented showing skill info and level requirement (i'll probably have to start over to get skill levels but i'm not that far into it anyway). Tathra (talk) 21:17, May 31, 2015 (UTC) AB table of skills Hey Tathra, can you make a simple mock up of one or more rows of how the data of the skill should be lined in the stat template? Thank you. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:54, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :something like this. the row functions created for this will also be useful for Majin Tensei 1-2, the function for AB's techs will match 1-for-1 with majin1's magic and the function for AB's skills will almost match 1-for-1 with majin1's extra, "Cost" will just change to "Success Rate" (or "Rate" or something) and without a level requirement. all of majin2's skills will match AB's techs exactly but for majin2 Extra, "Cost" becomes "Power". i'll get those module listings filled out so those can be implemented too (no idea if majin Extra skills are currently listed in with regular skills though) Tathra (talk) 19:24, June 5, 2015 (UTC) |} |} Typo in P2 Template I noticed that the P2 template has "Strenght" instead of "Strength" for the stats. How is it fixed? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 02:00, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :good catch, its fixed now. Tathra (talk) 22:56, July 6, 2015 (UTC) P1 restype Can P1 use the restype parameter SMT I, II and if..., are using? I've already catalogued the resistances for all demons, Personas, and bosses for that game and am in the process of doing so for P2, SMT3, and the DDS games (though for Nocturne and DDS there are some cases of demons who take more than normal damage to something but don't have a weakness flag for that element; or have the weakness flag but take normal or less damage). Oh, and since P1 uses multiples of 25 for resistances (0.25, 0.50, and 0.75), can the fractions be of base 4 instead of base 8? That is, imputing 0.25 resulting in 1/4 instead of 2/8. G.A.S.A (talk) 16:32, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Technically it's possible but the method is a bit different because in SMT1/2/if demons share same resistance category, unfortunately in the subsequent games nearly all demons have their unique resistance combinations. For P1 you need to list all possible resistance outputs so I can determine how to rewrite the module. -- Inpursuit (talk) 22:44, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :: I already did (blank cells in that image represent neutral damage). There are 75 different outputs total (the only ones with exclusive resistance combinations are bosses, Gandharva, Nozuchi, Phunbaba, Siren, Alice, Skuld, Marduk, Brahma, Aizen Myouou and Pallas Athena). G.A.S.A (talk) 23:50, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: In order to share your XLS for us more conveniently, I recommend to import that into Google Drive Sheet and share the Google spreadsheet link here. Or if you're confident enough, you can reference Module:Skills/smt1/res to create Module:Skills/p1/res. -- Inpursuit (talk) 00:47, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::: More or less done. You can use Template:Stats/testcases to check if any error. If it reports script error, it's likely one of the res output (e.g. ".5rf") isn't recognized in the module. -- Inpursuit (talk) 02:06, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::: I've checked them all and most of them work flawlessly. The only unrecognized outputs are: .5dr, 2dr, 1.5rf. G.A.S.A (talk) 02:36, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Fixed. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:45, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for editing the module so P2 can use the restype parameter, but I forgot to mention that just like P1 it uses multiples of 25 for resistances so it would be better to use base 4 fractions instead of base 8. G.A.S.A (talk) 16:01, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Devil Survivors Auction Demons There are some element which aren't counted in the templates: *All auction demons have a description dependent on the stars of the demon *Based on stars, they have (slightly) different Stats and Skills. If there were only different skills, "List of Auction Skills" would've work, but there are fixed stats bonus / malus too. --HakuNoKaemi (talk) 14:12, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Devil Children Some considerations regarding the Devil Children series: :First of all, I'd like to request that the templates show details of the skills and combos like the DemiKids template does. I can make the skill module pages when necessary. :Add a "resistance" portion to the template. Not like smt1/2/if because I don't have exact numbers, but something like smt3 onwards. Black/Red/White Book uses Fire, Ice, Force, Elec, Earth, Holy and Dark. Later games only add Water. For example, Cerberus would be: ::Black/Red/White: :::|Fire= - :::|Ice= Weak :::|Force= - :::|Elec= Resist :::|Earth= - :::|Holy= - :::|Dark= - ::DemiKids onwards: :::|Fire= Super resist :::|Water= Weak :::|Ice= Super weak :::|Force= Weak :::|Elec= Resist :::|Earth= Resist :::|Holy= - :::|Dark= - :Lastly, I'd like to bring up something about the childps template. Why do we even keep it? I've yet to come across a demon that had something different between the GBC and PS versions of the game. The only differences, as far as I know, is that the PS version added twenty more demons. Instead of keeping both I think it would be better if we treated it like an enhanced port ala p3f and desu2rb, using childps only with any demons whose stats were changed or those twenty added. G.A.S.A (talk) 21:55, July 4, 2017 (UTC) ::I'd like to offcially retract this since I know now that resistances are tied to Type and Subtype so there's no reason to list this. G.A.S.A (talk) 19:55, March 30, 2018 (UTC) :::A list of modules where you can edit the skills for each devil children demon is available to view via Category:Skills modules. If you need help, just let me know! BLUER一番 08:19, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Liberation Now that the game is out, we need a template. It should list: :Race :Grade :Rarity :Stats (St, Ma, Vi, Ag, and Lu, in that order) (caps at 250) :Resistances (Physical, Fire, Ice, Elec, Force, Expel, Death) :Skills G.A.S.A (talk) 02:23, January 23, 2018 (UTC) P1 stats updates Remember how we had to add vit2 and dx2 parameters because some demons in P1 had their stats changed in the PSP port? We now need st2 and ag2. St2 is for Ogun and Agent, but while Ogun's was raised from 13 to 18, Agent's was lowered from 28 to 23. Ag2 is for Kuchisake-Onna and Moh Shuvuu, who also had their Agilities lowered for balancing issues (they're quite infamous for their Mamudo and Binal Strike skills). Also, after a lot of work I managed to find out how SP consumption works for demons in P1 (spells cost SP which differs from spell to spell, while magic and physical cost nothing at all). Can we have the P1 demon template list SP cost like mainline SMT/more recent Persona? G.A.S.A (talk) 19:55, March 30, 2018 (UTC) :To edit the skill list and adding the spells cost you can edit the module for P1 here BLUER一番 08:13, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Suggestion for the majin2 format - adding a "Rank" column to the skill list, as many demon skills don't unlock until achieving a considerable rank. For example, Brownie's page lists the Revival skill which doesn't get unlocked until Brownie reaches Rank 50. Herman2000 (talk) 10:28, December 10, 2018 (UTC)